


There Was Something From the Very Start

by tjraml



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjraml/pseuds/tjraml





	There Was Something From the Very Start

I couldn't believe how long this audition was taking. I was ready to say lets call it a day. We saw a few good guitar players, but when we told them we already had a guitar play picked out, would they be interested in trying out for bass, most said no thanks.

I wasn't paying to much attention hen they called the next guy in. He started to play his guitar, he was playing blues. I looked up and I think my mouth might have actually been hanging open. Wow, I had to get a hold of myself. Listening to him play was one thing, he was great. But looking at him, if it were totally up to me he'd have the job already.

The others saw me looking at him. “What?” I said as I shrugged my shoulders. As soon as he was done playing, we told him about Monte being the guitarist, if he'd be interested in learning bass. I wasn't holding my breath or anything. Well, ok, for this guy, I actually don't think I took a breath until he answered. “Yah! Sure, I'll start today!” I smiled and said “My, we are eager to learn new things, aren't we? Hi, I'm Adam, welcome to the band.”

He looked at me, smiled and said This is the best birthday, ever!”

The band got together a few weeks later to start practicing. Our rehearsals were going great. There was such a great chemistry between everyone. Tommy learned that bass fast.

In the coming months, we had shows in Europe and would be doing some TV appearances. We all got along great. One night, Monte caught me staring at Tommy, probably for longer than I should have. “Dude!? You know he's straight, right?” he said. I just shook my head. What was it about him? He was absolutely amazing. “Adam?” Monte asked. “Hmm, I wonder how far he bends” I said. “Oh Christ Adam! Really? You better know what you're doing. He's a great guy and a good bass player” Monte said.

I wasn't about being subtle, I behaved quite well the past couple weeks since he's been hired. We had talked several times, found out we have a lot in common. There was just something different to this guy. I felt like I could say anything to him. I walked over to Tommy and asked “You want to grab a bite to eat after the show?” “Sure” he answered with a smile. Oh those brown eyes were killing me. Took all my strength to not pull him to me and kiss those gorgeous lips. I had to walk, away.

We finished rehearsal and I waited out back in my car for Tommy. I thought the fresh air was a good idea to clear my head a bit.

Tommy came out with Monte. All Monte said when he walked past me was “Behave!” I gave him a look. Tommy got in the car and said “Nice ride. What did Monte mean, behave?” I just laughed.

We drove off to the restaurant. It wasn't very full this time of night. We got a table in the back. Suddenly for some reason, I couldn't speak. “You ok Adam? Are we here for a reason? You gonna fire me?” Tommy asked. I just laughed. “No chance f that. Why, you want out already?” “Hell no! This is so rad. It's like a dream come true.” Tommy said.

We did a few little shows here ad there as a practice run since we had gotten together. For some reason I tended to gravitate my way towards Tommy on stage. Especially in one particular song.

“Um, Tommy, about when we're on stage doing Fever?” I said. “What about it? It's a great song! Oh and if it would add anything to that song, I mean.....” Tommy stopped. “What is there to add?” I asked. “Well, like if you wanna touch me, grab me or......kiss me up on stage, sounds like it would fit the sexiness of the song.” Tommy said.

I raised my eyebrow. I was speechless. Oh if he only knew what I'd like to do to him when that song was playing. So many thoughts all at once. “I'm sorry, did I cross a line” I just meant....” Tommy started to say. “Uh, you do remember, I'm gay, right? You're giving me free rein to take advantage of you, up on stage?” I said w/ a laugh. “Sure, I know.” Is all Tommy said.

We got our dinner and the topics changed to anything and everything after that.


End file.
